falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Sky Fire (Broken Steel)
|race = Pegasus, Clone |sex = Female |role = Energy weapons expert Scout |family = Rainbow Dash - Original DNA Donor Sky Fire - Original DNA Donor |status = Alive |eyes = Magenta like Rainbow Dash |mane = Multicoloured Rainbow. Dark Blue - When wearing her Shadowbolt outfit. |coat = Cyan Dark Grey - When wearing her Shadowbolt outfit. |cutie mark = A cloud with a Multicoloured Lightning Bolt. - Rainbow Dash's Cutie Mark. A pony's skull with wings. - Shadowbolt Insignia, when wearing her costume. }}Sky Fire is a Pegasus born in Stable 108. She escaped the Stable when Motor Runner and his Raiders attacked. She met Zyon and Appletart and has been following them, becoming fast friends. History Backstory Sky Fire was an Enclave field medic until she and her team were captured by a group of ghouls and made to fight in an arena for sport against feral ghouls. Of particular note, was a ghoul Reaver which proved extremely tough and resilient. The creature was eventually bested at the cost of Sky Fire's leader, Lieutenant Star Scream. Sky Fire would later fly to Stable 108 seeking shelter, a mistake on her part as the cloned residents grabbed her and killed her, feeding her DNA into a genetic cloning machine. The machine created a fully grown replica of Rainbow Dash, using her DNA and fresh samples of Sky Fire's DNA. Modern Day Sky Fire awoke in Stable 108 when it came under attack from Raiders, under orders from Motor Runner. Sky Fire managed to escape the stable and made her way out into the wasteland. After hours of flying, Sky Fire arrived at an abandoned house, uninhabited since the war. Sky Fire rested here and after discovering she looked like Rainbow Dash, which her memories told her was a bad thing. Sky Fire searched for a disguise. Luckily for Sky Fire, a Lieutenant Nightwing once resided in the old building. He was a Shadowbolt, whose outfit was still there. The costume's magical enchantments made Sky Fire unrecognizable, disguising her mane and coat colour. She also acquired a laser pistol he had owned too. Now disguised, Sky Fire left the building and eventually ended up crashing into Zyon a few hours later. Sky Fire joins Appletart, Appletart proves she is a clone, by using a trick she learned about clones from her time as a Steel Ranger. Sky Fire accompanies Appletart to Pondale, assisting Zyon with looting whatever leftover weapons and ammunition they could find at the old Steel Ranger base. Sky Fire and her new friends go to Stable 88 where they spend a night. They leave in search of answers about Krogoth in the Ministry of Technology's (MoT) Hub in Manehatten. Appletart and Zyon decide to take a shortcut underground which causes Sky Fire to recall that a Reaver had been reported as living in the subway tunnels they were about to take. Though she wasn't sure how she knew that exactly. After passing through the subways the pass through the New Hope Research Facility and make their way to Manehatten's MoT Hub, leaving Zyon behind with a pile of Steel Ranger armour and technology at Four Stars station. At the Hub, Sky Fire encounters robots that recognize her as Rainbow Dash. She and Appletart return to the Four Stars Station, once they learn where Project-K/Krogoth was moved to. Once she returns, Zyon gives Sky Fire a pair of personally hoof-crafted, hoof mounted, Laser Cannons. Sky Fire performs some scouting for the group, on their way to Tenpony Tower and escapes into the tower with the rest of the group, Appletart intending to disguise her natural colours with dye. Relationships Appletart Longshot - She is friendly with Appletart, able to make jokes with her. She gets along with her really well, too. Zyon - She enjoys poking fun at Zyon as much as he enjoys poking fun at her. She is on good terms with the zebra, having a friendly back and forth friendship with him. Traits Appearance Sky Fire looks completely identical to Rainbow Dash, even down to her cutie mark. To hide her appearance, she wears an old Shadowbolt costume that disguises her mane and coat color. Personality Sky Fire is generally care-free, she enjoys pulling pranks on Zyon and has a friendly relationship with Appletart and Zyon. Beneath her casual exterior though, she is a greatly conflicted individual, unsure of how much of her is Sky Fire and how much of her is Rainbow Dash. She is terrified of letting ponies see her in her natural colours due to her identical appearance to Rainbow Dash which would likely draw the Enclave's attention and make her a target for abduction/assassination. Abilities As a Pegasus, Sky Fire can naturally fly. She is also an exceptionally fast flier, possibly capable of a sonic rainboom. She is skilled in using Energy weapons, in particular, small arms like laser pistols and her hoof mounted laser cannons. She also has medical knowledge and was able to determine how long the Steel Rangers outside Four Stars station were dead. Equipment Sky Fire wears a skin tight, one-size-fits-all Shadowbolt costume that comes with a set of goggles that hide her eyes. She carries a laser pistol that runs on power cells. Sky Fire also owns a custom pair of hoof-mounted laser cannons, built by Zyon. Notes *The method for determining if Sky Fire is a clone is the same method used in the movie The Sixth Day. *Another pegasus that looks identical to Rainbow Dash is Morning Glory from Project Horizons after her encounter with Killing Joke. Category:Characters Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Characters (Broken Steel)